Le Soleil de Mai
by YumeNoYosei
Summary: Autriche est seul au fiançailles d'Allemagne et d'Italie, Hongrie l'a quitté pour un autre... Pourtant ils savent tous les deux que le cœur du brun est déjà prit par un certain albinos... ! Une bagarre ? Une révélation ? A vous de lire ! :)


Ah que coucou ! Voilà je reviens cette fois-ci avec un PruAus (avec un soupçon d'autres couples !) J'aime bien ce texte, je sais pas trop pourquoi… En tout cas je vous le fait partagé à vous, Ô grandes amies qui aimait (sûrement) le PruAus !

Aucuns personnages n'est à moi, malheureusement. Sinon Canada serait dans tous les épisodes plus souvent, Angleterre sauterait sur France et Seychelles n'existerait pas ! MOUHAHAHAHA *-* L'histoire elle, sort de mon esprit tordu.

Je mets T, y a des insultes (que je suis vulgaire dans mes écrits !)

Il doit y avoir (comme d'habitude) des fautes… J'en suis désolée, malheureusement en quelques publications mon orthographe ne s'est toujours pas amélioré ! Mais bon… J'oré pu ékrir kom sa ta vu ? Je rigoleuuuuuuh !

Sinon, comment se passe vos vacances ? Moi je les partages avec mon lit et ma télé, on est fusionnelle tous les trois ! Sinon, j'envisage totalement de repeindre ma chambre style, en rose, genre ! Et de m'acheter un poney trop chou, style ! Haha !

J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira ! ENJOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Soleil de Mai.

Aujourd'hui, Allemagne et Italie avaient organisé une petite fête pour fêter leurs fiançailles, cette nouvelle n'avait choqué personne, bien au contraire, tous attendez même le jour où le blond allait enfin se décider à demander Feliciano en mariage.

Tout le monde était réuni dans le grand jardin derrière la petite maison, tous étaient venus féliciter l'heureux couple. L'alcool coulait à flot, les discutions allaient bon train et divers rires s'élevaient de l'assemblée, Ludwig fut soulagé de voir qu'aucunes bagarres ne se préparaient à l'horizon, chacun avait fait le serment de ne pas gâcher cette belle journée ensoleillait.

Malheureusement une personne elle, était triste. Cette personne était à l'écart, un verre de champagne dans la main, les yeux perdus dans le liquide doré. Cette personne avait des cheveux bruns, un nez fin, des yeux bleus et un grain de beauté juste à côté de la bouche. Cette personne se nommait Roderich, aussi connus sous le nom du très grand Autriche.

Autriche n'était pas quelqu'un de fêtard ni même quelqu'un de très joyeux habituellement, mais il savait faire des efforts, surtout pour Italie qu'il avait recueilli quand celui-ci était orphelin, il l'appréciait beaucoup d'ailleurs.

Aujourd'hui, un couple s'était formé, un autre s'était déformé. Hongrie l'avait laissé seul, elle avait divorcé et quitté la grande maison à présent devenue vide d'Autriche. Pas qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, non bien sûr. Mais il était triste de se retrouver seul et il était en colère d'avoir été quitté pour un autre... Bon, il avait vu depuis longtemps la relation ambiguë que son ex-femme entretenait avec Roumanie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le quitter aussi brutalement !

Il porta sa coupe à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée, les bulles du champagne lui brûlaient légèrement la gorge, lui arrachant un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. Son regard se porta sur les nombreux couples présents dans le jardin. Il vit Kiku rougir après qu'Héraclès lui vole un baiser, cachant leurs visages avec le chat qu'il avait sur ses genoux quelques secondes plus tôt. Il vit aussi Ivan offrir un tournesol à Yao, Ludwig allait être furieux, lui qui adorait jardiner... De leur côté, Francis et Arthur se chamailler gentiment, l'Anglais eut le malheur de tiré la langue à son amant, amant qui captura la dite-langue entre ses lèvres. Roderich ne put s'empêcher une grimace de dégout. Il remarqua aussi Lovino, rougissant dans les bras d'Antonio qui riait avec Prusse.

Le regard bleu s'attarda sur l'homme qui riait avec l'espagnol. Il était beau, il fallait l'avouer... Il avait des cheveux blancs, brillants, des yeux rouges sanguins qui reflétait souvent la joie ou la moquerie, un nez droit, une bouche pulpeuse... Les paroles de son ex-femme lui revinrent en tête.

Je ne serais jamais allé voir ailleurs si toi, tu n'avais pas _un autre _en tête !

Il soupira et détourna le regard, l'abaissant sur sa coupe à moitié vide, ou pleine. Il avait envie de jouer du piano, il avait envie de jouer un air de Chopin, il voulait se détendre, se sentir mieux, se sentir _vivant_. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Elizaveta avait raison, il ne l'avait jamais aimé comme une femme mais plutôt comme une petite sœur -et c'était aussi réciproque pour elle. Il le savait depuis le début quelle n'avait que son ennemi de toujours en tête... Lui aussi n'avait que son "_ennemi_" en tête. Il le savait, il l'avait compris il y a bien longtemps, malgré tout il ne l'avait accepté qu'après leur rupture, il était _amoureux_. Et pas de n'importe qui, il était amoureux de _Prusse_.

Il posa son verre et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison, il savait qu'à l'étage il y avait un piano, un vieux piano, mais un piano quand même ! Avec tout le brouhaha qu'ils faisaient dehors il était sûr que personne ne l'entendrait jouer.

Il monta les marches, une fois arrivé à l'étage il traversa le long corridor, la salle de musique se trouvait au fond de la maison. Quand il arriva devant la porte il se sentit excité, pour une raison inconnue. Il avait besoin de jouer, c'était comme une drogue pour lui. Il s'apprêta à abaisser la poignée quand soudain un rire moqueur l'en empêcha. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, pas _lui_.

- Alors on s'est fait jeter ? Ria Prusse.

- Ferme-là.

Autriche était énervé, il ne voulait absolument pas le voir, c'était trop dur, trop frais. Il le savait, ses sentiments ne serait jamais partagé, à quoi bon espérer ? Il savait aussi que l'allemand était là juste pour se moquer de lui, ce n'était pas du tout le moment, vraiment pas !

Il baissa les yeux mais sentit le prussien se rapprocher, il avait soudainement envie de pleurer, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche, il voulait être seul, loin de lui, très loin. Il se mit à trembler très légèrement, de colère ou de tristesse ? Aucune idée, il avait juste mal au cœur.

- C'est tout ce que tu répliques ? Ricana l'albinos. Tu me déçois, Rody.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Le brun releva la tête. Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Il le menaça de son poing fermé, il sentait la colère de son vis-à-vis monter, ils savaient comment cette histoire allait se terminer... Ils allaient se taper dessus, s'insulter, se faire mal et puis Prusse repartirait, comme il était venu. Et Roderich, une fois seul, allait pleurer toute sa peine et sa douleur seul, sur son lit... Sans Elizaveta pour le consoler.

Il sentait déjà ses yeux lui piquer, mais il ne voulait rien montrer à l'autre, ce serait comme lui avouer ses sentiments, c'était intolérable. Il le vit sourire, un sourire carnassier qu'il lui connaissait bien. Il sentit les doigts froids de Prusse serraient aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient son poing. Il fit une petite grimace, ça faisait mal !

- On est bien énervé à ce que je vois ? Normal, mais en même temps, un minable comme toi pouvait vraiment garder une si belle fille comme Elizaveta ? Laisses-moi rire !

Il vit Prusse rire, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Une colère sourde monta en lui, une si belle fille hein ? Alors comme ça, cet enfoiré était amoureux de la Hongroise ? La jalousie s'installa dans son cœur et dans un geste qui était entre une simple pulsion et un geste de détresse il donna un coup de poing à Prusse, sa main toujours dans celle de l'albinos. Gilbert ne le lâcha pas pour autant, il recula un peu, l'entrainant avec lui. Pour ne pas tomber, Roderich se retint à l'albinos qui avait à présent une expression furieuse peint au visage.

Ils se regardèrent se jugeant longuement, la même lueur de haine au fond des yeux. Ils se haïssaient plus que tout. A cet instant, Autriche oublia ses sentiments, sa détresse, sa tristesse, son amour... Il n'avait qu'une envie, fracasser ce sourire mis-moqueur mis-charmant. Puis sans prévenir, Gilbert donna un coup de genou dans le ventre du brun qui eut le souffle coupait. Ludwig leur avait fait promettre aucune bagarre entre eux hein ? Trop tard.

Leurs mains étaient toujours liées ensembles. Quand Roderich reprit ses esprits et son souffle, il fusilla l'albinos de son regard bleu perçant, lui donnant un coup de poing de sa main libre dans le ventre qui fit vaciller Gilbert qui lâcha enfin son poing.

Roderich recula, massant sa main endoloris, essayant de reprendre son souffle, ce qui était assez difficile. Au moins, il eut la satisfaction de voir Prusse tombait à genoux, ses mains sur son estomac, le souffle coupé. Il avait aussi perdu son petit sourire victorieux.

Ce fut au tour du brun de prendre ce petit sourire, il le perdit bien vite quand il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et qu'il tomba sur les fesses. Le salop ! Gilbert venait de lui faire un croche-pied ! Il entendit le son mélodieux qu'était le rire du prussien, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de l'écouter. Aveuglé et rendu sourd par la haine il sauta au cou blanc de l'albinos, le serrant entre ses doigts fins. Pas trop fort, il ne voulait pas le tuer non plus. Il était allongé sur l'allemand qui se débattait en lui donnant des coups au visage, accrochant ses jambes à celle du brun.

Gilbert saisit fermement les épaules de Roderich, il réussit enfin à renverser leur position et à se mettre à califourchon sur le brun qui avait lâché son cou, préférant lui tirer les cheveux. Prusse voulut donner à nouveau des coups de poings mais un nouveau coup de genou le mit K.O.

Il dû s'arrêtait, s'écrasant presque contre Roderich qui était aussi essoufflé que lui, dans un dernier geste de haine, le brun le poussa de sur lui, le jetant à côté. Prusse s'allongea. Ils regardèrent le plafond, reprenant leur souffle, ils avaient mal à l'estomac, au visage et aux mains mais ils étaient enfin débarrassé de toute haine.

Roderich, à bout de nerfs se mit à rire. C'était un rire nerveux. Il évacuait par son rire, la colère qu'il avait contre l'abandon d'Elizaveta, il évacuait aussi sa haine et son amour pour le Prussien à côté de lui.

Gilbert tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant bizarrement, les sourcils haussaient. Mais contre tout attente, lui aussi se mit à rire, rejoignant le brun dans son rire nerveux. Ils se mirent à rire, beaucoup. Combien de temps ? Aucune idée...

Au plus il riait, au plus Roderich se sentait... Idiot. Oui, c'était ça le mot, il était idiot. Il était un gros imbécile ! Un idiot amoureux, un idiot qui riait, allongé dans un couloir avec l'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il venait de taper alors que ses amis, son ex-femme et son nouvel amant pas si nouveau s'amusaient tous en bas, fêtant des fiançailles étranges... Il était un bel idiot, tout simplement ! Tellement idiot que son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Tellement idiot qu'il ne put retenir les larmes salées de couler sur ses joues. Tellement idiot qu'il reniflait bruyamment. Tellement idiot qu'il gémissait comme un enfant...

Prusse qui c'était arrêté de rire le regarda, d'abord surpris puis, en suite, il sentit son cœur se serrer, que venaient-ils de faire au juste ? Il se releva doucement, se mit en position assise et observa Roderich, toujours au sol, les mains plaquées contre ses yeux, ses lunettes étaient plus loin, elles étaient tombées pendant la dispute. Il vit ses épaules se secouer, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ses mains tremblaient.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait compris que cette bagarre avait été celle de trop... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui dire des choses rassurantes, des choses gentilles, des choses qu'on disait à ses amis, il devenait agressif et méchant ? Le brun lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens...

_ Tu l'aimes, Gil', tu aimes Roderich... _

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, les paroles d'Elizaveta raisonnaient en boucle. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il en était sûr même, mais ça lui faisait mal de l'accepter que maintenant. Maintenant que l'homme de ses pensées était-là, au sol, en train de pleurer l'amour de sa vie qui était partit. Que faire ? Que dire ? Il n'était qu'une nuisance, un homme inutile et méchant qui faisait pleurer celui qu'il aimait, qu'il frappait, à qui il lançait des regards haineux...

Il voulut se lever, il ferait mieux de partir et d'aller voir Elizaveta pour lui expliquer la situation, pour quelle vienne réconforter son ex-mari. Même si elle lui avait toujours dit qu'ils n'avaient que des sentiments fraternel l'un envers l'autre, Gilbert en douté. Roderich aimait sûrement la brune, vu sa réaction...

Une main mouillait le retint, il se remit sur les fesses et regarda le brun dans le fond des yeux, il y vit plusieurs choses, de la tristesse, du désespoir et ... Et ... Une lueur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir... Il sentit son cœur battre d'une force qu'il ne connaissait pas. Hypnotisé, il tira doucement l'autrichien et le mit dans la même position que lui. Ils se regardèrent, le brun continuait de pleurer.

Roderich était perdu, pourquoi cette lueur dans ce regard rouge ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait comme ça ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à détourner le regard ? Pourquoi ?! Il s'énerva, il commençait à se débattre, il voulait partir, partir loin d'ici, loin de lui ! Mais il était épuisé par la bagarre, l'alcool qu'il avait bu ne l'aidant pas vraiment à se réveiller ni les larmes qui l'aveuglé, déjà qu'il n'y voyait pas grands chose sans ses lunettes. Rien à faire, Prusse avait plus de force que lui.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, enfoiré ! Tu m'entends ?! Dégages, casses-toi, laisses-moi partir ! Je te hais ! Je te déteste plus que tout !

Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Pourquoi il se mentait à lui-même ? Il ne voulait pas que l'albinos s'en aille, au contraire. Il voulait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui murmure des mots doux et réconfortants... Il ne le haïssait pas, il crevait d'amour pour lui...

Prusse qui ne l'avait pas écouté, prit son poignet violement, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à pleurer ?! Il était pitoyable. Il sentit sa main s'élever dans les airs puis venir se poser sur la poitrine de l'albinos. Quand il sentit les battements de cœur irréguliers, trop rapides, il s'arrêta de pleurer. Quand il comprit enfin la lueur dans le regard rouge, il se sentit mal. Très mal. Mais en même temps, une petite partie de bonheur inconnue alors jusqu'à aujourd'hui prit place dans son cœur, dans sa tête, dans son corps... Il accrocha son regard dans l'autre de son vis-à-vis, il le vit sourire, cette fois-ci c'était un sourire doux, un sourire tendre et ... Amoureux ?

Il pleura de nouveau, il ne savait pas si c'était de tristesse, de soulagement ou de joie. Peut-être des trois, ou en fait des deux... Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer elles aussi dans un sourire, plus petit et plus discret mais bien présent, identique à celui de l'albinos.

Sans un mot et dans un souffle, éclairé par les rayons doux et chauds du soleil du mois de Mai, Prusse se pencha vers Autriche et pour la première fois sous les rayons doux et chauds du soleil de Mai, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser.

Ce fut un baiser tendre, remplit de sentiments et de promesses. Un baiser de cinéma... Un vrai. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, ils se rapprochèrent doucement, Roderich laissa sa main sur le cœur de Gilbert, mais il passa son bras libre autour du cou blanc. Gilbert lui, entoura les hanches fines du brun. Le baiser devint plus passionné, plus amoureux, moins tendre. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, jouant ensembles, se cherchant, se taquinant, tournant dans un ballet sensuel.

Le baiser prit fin, ils restèrent front contre front, ils se souriaient amoureusement. Puis tout doucement dans un murmure Prusse laissa échapper la phrase fatidique !

- Je t'aime, Roderich.

- Moi aussi, Gilbert. Moi aussi.

Puis leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent encore et encore et ne se quittèrent plus pendant un très long et bon moment...

A l'autre bout du couloir une fille aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés laissa éclater sa joie dans un petit "kya !". L'homme aux yeux rouges, aux longues dents et à l'étrange chapeau qui la tenait par les hanches, ne put s'empêcher de rire, décidemment Elizaveta était trop mignonne...

Et en ce beau jour de Mai, alors que le soleil se couchait doucement, baignant de lumière la petite maison qui était assez bruyante, un nouveau couple s'était formé... C'est dans les rires, la joie et l'amour de plusieurs couples trop chou que cette histoire, prend (enfin) fin.

Fin !

Et voilà c'est fini ! En espérant que vous avez kiffé vos mémés ! Si vous voulez mettre une review vous êtes les bienvenus, bon ou mauvais j'accepte tous ! (Mais j'aime bien quand c'est gentil quand même !)

A la prochaine pour un nouveau texteuuuuuuuh !

**AIYAAA !**


End file.
